fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts Clive
|image= |name=Gildarts Clive |kanji=ギルダーツ ・クライヴ |romanji=''Girudātsu Kuraivu'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=45 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Red |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Absent-minded, Missing organ, leg, and left arm Prosthetic leg and left arm |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Unknown |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Unknown |team=None |previous team=None |partner=None |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=None |education=Basic |magic=Crash Disassembly Magic |alias=Ace of Fairy Tail That Old Guy |manga debut=Chapter 166 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Gildarts Clive is one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class mages. Gildarts is widely accepted by all the members as the strongest member in the guild under Makarov. Whether or not he is as powerful as Makarov is widely debated. He is frequently absent in the guild due to the nature of the requests he receives. He is widely referred by members of the Fairy Tail Guilds as "That Old Guy". Also he is the most famous mage of the current Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 167, Page 1 Everything he touches will turn into pieces according to Mirajane. Appearance Gildarts is a tall, muscular man that has a prostetic left arm and left leg. He has shoulder length red hair, and wears a tattered black cape, that appears to have 3 leather straps on each shoulder. His black member's stamp is located on the right side of his chest. History Gildarts went out of the guild 3 years ago to carry out his job, and recently has returned to the guild. He is rumored to have taken both a 10-year-job as well as a 100-year-job, which is classified above the SS rank jobs as the difficulty is ranked on how long it would take for completion. His long-term periodic absences may be the reason for Makarov's decision for dropping Gildarts out of equation as his successor, and why no attempt of communication was made during the Phantom-Fairy Tail War since he already had his hands full. He also seems to be an incredibly popular and important, or at least, infamous, mage throughout Magnolia Town as well. His impending arrival is subject to a large bell being rung in a "special manner" to notify people of his coming, and the town is rearranged to protect itself from Gildarts destructive magic.. Also the Fairy Tail mages seem to burst into celebration as a reaction to his arrival, indicating that unlike Mystogan who is virtually unknown and Laxus Dreyar who was generally disliked due to his attitude, he is extremely well liked by the town and everyone at Fairy Tail. He himself loves his guild according to his profile but he dislikes Makarov's son Ivan Dreyar indicating the two have some form of history. Personality Gildarts is an easy-going and laid-back person. As a mage, he is well respected by the whole town and guild. He also appears to be a bit oblivious, as he apparently doesn't pay attention to what he's doing such as not recognizing the guild or Mirajane, thus causing him to use his magic by accident. However, he is respected enough that the town does everything to prepare and prevent as much accidental damage as possible, going as far to re-organizing the whole town for that mage. When he enters a fight, he would often point out that he is bad at or can't hold back in a fight. Happy made it clear that Gildarts is well known for obliterating his opponents. So when fighting Gildarts would often use hand to hand combat while using Crash to destroy things other than humans, such as the ground or magic attacks. Should he be pushed to the limit or choose not to hold back his magic power reacts similar to the Masters giant wrath, except it doesn't destroy everything around him, in terms of intensity. His fighting spirit is similar to Natsu's in the respect that neither takes lightly to losing. He also won't turn down a fight challenge offered to him, but he may ask to fight later after some business is first dealt with. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Gildarts is first mentioned by Jet, being declared as one of Erza's rivals for the title of "Strongest man in Fairy Tail" alongside Mystogan and Laxus, though his name is not mentioned at that point yet, being called "that geezer". Phantom Lord arc When Fairy Tail attacks Phantom Lord after finding out what they did to the Shadow Gear team, Gajeel is seen observing the fight from afar. After perceiving that Erza had joined the fight, he notices that Gildarts, Mystogan and Laxus hadn't appeared. This is the first time Gildarts' name is mentioned. Fighting Festival arc After the Tower of Paradise, where Natsu was resting in Lucy Heartfilia's apartment (healing from the side-effects of eating Aetherion) Lucy asked whether Laxus was "really strong" Happy replied by saying he was probably the strongest person in the guild, except for Gildarts.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 106. Happy mentions Gildarts. When Laxus tried to take over the guild, at the Caldia Cathedral Mystogan confronted him. When asked, by Laxus, about the rumors circulating as to who was the strongest member of Fairy Tail, Mystogan (without hesitation) replied "I would propose Gildarts".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 119. Laxus' response to Mystogan stating he though Gildarts was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, Edolas Arc Gildarts finally returns to the guild after being away for three years. Everyone seems happy to see him as bells chime in warning and celebration of his return. Mirajane also states that Gildarts has also been on a one hundred year mission, a mission only the most powerful mages dare attempt, an indication of his power. He returns from his mission telling the whole guild that he failed the mission, much to everyone's shock. He later leaves and tells Natsu Dragneel to meet him as he has something to tell him. As Natsu arrives at his house, he instantly asks his relationship with Lisanna seemingly still unaware that she supposedly died two years ago, which bothers Natsu. As Natsu attempts to leave, he tells Natsu that he met a Black Dragon which captures Natsu's attention. In his mission, Gildarts explains that the Black Dragon attacked him which resulted in him losing his left arm, a leg and an organ, which was also the cause of him failing the mission. Gildarts warns Natsu how a human cannot stand up to that dragon but Natsu says that's what Dragon Slayers are there for and that he may have a chance. Natsu rushes off in hope that the Black Dragon will help him find Igneel, and Gildarts encourages Happy to support him all the way. S-Class Trial arc As everyone celebrates Lisanna's return, Gildarts (with a prosthetic arm) talks to Makarov about Mystogan's sad departure. Gildarts was present at the announcement for who would be competing in the trials. Days later, he is seen alongside Makarov to announce the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. After the rules were explained, it was revealed that he alongside Mirajane and Erza will be participating in the Promotion Trial as well. Their goal is to block the participating teams from advancing. Natsu and Happy encounter Gildarts on path E (Natsu selected the path, under the assumption that Erza was the one whom he will encounter later on along the way). After a small bit of playful banter, where Gildarts states that he hates holding back but is seen to lack the mental preparedness to actually fight yet, Natsu eagerly engages Gildarts but is quickly overwhelmed by the S-class mage through use of hand-to-hand combat and his Crash magic to soften and deflect Natsu's attacks. Natsu then tries his Dragon's Roar, but Gildart uses his disassembling spell on Natsu and accidentally reduces Natsu into numerous chibi versions of himself. Gildarts originally believed it to be over and that Natsu had failed. Natsu, however, did not give up, all the mini-Natsu's intending to continue fighting, holding the belief that they now had the numerical advantage. This impresses Gildarts since Natsu is the first opponent to challenge him in that state. Originally Gildarts just used his cape to blow away the mini Natsu's, but some managed to sneak up on him and use various attacks, such as pulling on his face and hair or setting his face on fire with a combined dragon's roar. Eventually Gildarts gets annoyed by the mini Natsu's and decides to turn Natsu back to normal. Natsu takes this chance of being turned back and the close distance to launch his Exploding Flame Blade. Although the attack failed to do major damage, Natsu still managed to make Gildarts take his first step back. Originally Gildarts was going to let Natsu passed, but Natsu refused since he wanted to defeat a real S-class mage. Gildarts thought as much so he said he wouldn't hold anymore and released a massive discharge of magical energy. Despite Natsu trying to continue the fight, he eventually becomes overcome with fear and collapses, admitting his defeat. But Gildarts says that he passes, since the lesson he wanted to teach him wasn't being strong it was noticing his weakness. He explained that noticing one's weakness will allow themselves to become strong and gentle, which is one of the things needed to become an S class mage. Although Natsu still didn't accept the results, Gildarts reminds him that there are still other trials ahead and that he and him are the same, when it comes to not wanting to lose. So Gildarts raises Natsu's spirit by saying he will fight him again, anytime he wants. He has returned back to Fairy Tail, along with Fried and Bixlow. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Widely regarded as the strongest member in the Fairy Tail Guild, Gildarts' magical power is so great it causes the very earth to shake (simulating an earthquake). Mystogan, who (along with Laxus) was considered to be the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail (before Gildarts was introduced) even nominated Gildarts as the strongest mage in Fairy Tail without any hesitation. Cana described his power as colossal, and could be felt from enormous distances away. Gildarts possesses Crash and Disassembly Magic. Enhanced Durability: Gildarts has shown that he is extremely durable. He has been shown to take the full power of Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (which was used to defeat Laxus, albeit after being weakened internally and externally) and only take one step backwards with no signs of major injury. Enhanced Strength: Gildarts is also shown to be quite strong, as when Natsu attempted to attack him, he simply threw Natsu into the ceiling with one hand. Enhanced Magical Power: Gildarts has immense magical power. Like Makarov and Laxus Gildarts can release his magical energy into a potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees with its power, even potential S-class mages, though its force can be felt at much greater distances. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During the S-class Wizard Trials, he easily defends himself against a determined Natsu with his hand-to-hand skills without moving a single step. Trivia *In the manga, Gildarts is mentioned several times as being the strongest mage within Fairy Tail before his actual appearance, but there has been no indications or mentions related to him in the anime. This was because the anime was initially supposed to stop before his showing. *In the anime, Gildarts is going to be voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue, the same person who voices Kakashi in Naruto (Source: Weekly Shonen Magazine, Fairy Tail Chapter 228) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Guild Ace